


今夜不关心人类

by May5th



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anbu Haruno Sakura, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:49:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23895598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/May5th/pseuds/May5th
Summary: Whenever she falls, he manages to catch her. Whenever she cries, he manages to comfort her.As she has grown up, he just finds out another way to make her feel better.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Hatake Kakashi
Kudos: 17





	今夜不关心人类

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not an English speaker, and I find out it is sooooo fucking hard to explain my thoughts in a different language. So I didn't translate my work( which I am actually incapable of doing it). Sorry for the trouble( if there's really someone who wants to read some sort of fan fic in CHINESE)

*  
众生皆苦。  
所幸的是，旗木卡卡西在很小的时候就学会了苦中作乐。火影的工作虽然麻烦，但与他过去的苦难相比，并不算什么。  
但他发现他最近要操的心确实是太多了。  
四战之后村子的重建工作让他殚精竭虑，学生漩涡鸣人的婚礼还让他焦头烂额。  
再这么下去，自己会过劳死的吧，旗木卡卡西抹开镜子上的蒸汽，看向自己疲惫的脸。  
疲惫，但还年轻，幸好他还年轻。  
困倦可以用茶和咖啡驱逐，疲惫不堪的身体一次热水澡就能焕然一新。  
戴回面罩，男人甩甩头发，顺带也甩走了积压已久的烦心事。

白天勤恳工作的六代目火影此刻懒散地靠在床头，决定再重温一遍那本他不知道读了多少遍的成人小说。  
只有在这时，他才能喘上一口气。

“在这热得要窒息的酷暑里……映入我眼中的是好像从电影里走出来的美人……”

阳台处传来一声轻响，这在深夜里格外反常。旗木卡卡西瞬间崩直了身体，他有很久没再出任务了，却敏锐依旧。  
不动声色地感知了一下来者的查克拉，男人将手里的书又翻过了一页。

“沿着肢体淌下汗水……好似在用足尖挑逗我的……”

一只戴着手套的手抽走了他正读的书，毫不温柔地把它扔到了房间里不知名的角落。  
卡卡西心痛得直皱眉。  
他无奈地抬头看向闯进来的女人，揉了揉自己还发潮的头发。

“那本可是自来也大人的签名版啊，樱。”

被叫到名字的年轻女人显然是刚刚结束了任务。  
她身上的暗部制服还没有换，白狐面具也还扣在脸上，她的目光穿过面具的孔洞，直直地打在旗木卡卡西的脸上。  
她的视线像只野兽，锋利而凶狠。  
他认得这种眼神，这是属于她的“任务后遗症”。  
有什么事发生了，但春野樱没说，所以他也不去问。  
昏暗的灯光下，旗木卡卡西保持着半靠着的姿势没有动，他的鼻子在面罩下轻轻皱了皱，灵敏的嗅觉瞬间捕捉到了她周身的血味。  
于是他把身子向前探了探，鼻子埋在了她的锁骨处。  
春野樱到底年轻，男人温热的鼻息打在她身上时她不自觉地抖了抖，显然还是不适应与异性亲密接触。  
感受到她的颤抖的男人不要脸地笑了，他空出来的手索性环住了女孩的腰。

“还好不是你自己的血。”

她站着没动，也没有说话。  
旗木卡卡西知道怀里的姑娘一向是好懂的，她总是把心事写在脸上。但此时春野樱的面容掩藏在狐面之下，而她又和他刚加入暗部时一样，戴上了面具就会变得沉默寡言。  
他一时间有些读不懂她。  
于是他扯下了那个木质的面具，随手一甩。些微的挫败感让他的动作狠了一些，狐面和刚才的不良刊物一样打在墙上，又弹了几下，清脆的撞击声在昏暗的卧室内格外清晰。

这时他才看清春野樱的脸。  
女孩的面容有些憔悴，有几缕发丝乱糟糟地黏在她的额头上。她标志的绿眼睛现在红肿着，泪水挂在眼眶将掉不掉。  
旗木卡卡西赶忙松开环抱着她的手，转而抓住女孩的两只小臂。  
“你真的没有受伤吧，我有没有弄疼你？”  
春野樱低下头晃了晃脑袋，两滴眼泪顺势落在了他的面罩上。

“任务完成了，火影大人。”她勉强弯了弯嘴角，用尊称与他调笑。

但显然她失败了，女孩的声音颤抖着，“但是……但是……”

被称为火影的男人轻轻拍了拍女孩的手臂，“樱，”他叫她，“镇定一点。到底出了什么事。”

“除我之外的其他三名队员两名重伤，一名阵亡。”

她说着，眼泪就溢了出来。她一边哭一边跪坐在了男人的身前，把头埋进了他的怀里。  
她深呼吸了几次，抬起头用盛满了泪光的眼睛看着他。

“我知道我什么都做不了，我帮不了他们。”

旗木卡卡西放在她肩上的手收紧了，他对这种感觉再熟悉不过，失去同伴却无能为力的感觉。

“但我还是觉得，是我的错。是因为我他们才会变成这样的，是因为我井上才会死的。”

女孩的声音闷闷地从他怀里传了出来，旗木卡卡西叹了口气，他一开始就不愿春野樱加入暗部，他在收到她的申请表时甚至惊讶得眨了眨眼。那天春野樱就站在他的办公桌前，她的眼里满是对未来的憧憬。她用指节敲了敲那张申请表，鼓起脸颊：“火影大人，我的资历您应该再清楚不过了吧。”女孩的尾音上挑，好像还带着一丝狡黠。

他对她的能力再清楚不过，可他也再清楚不过暗部的生活。  
他那时十四岁，戴上了面具，抹去了姓名，背起了长刀与短剑，每日都有队友阵亡，每日都活在死亡的阴影下。他越陷越深，直到他二十三岁，在失去了不知道多少同伴之后，在不知道手刃了多少敌人，沾了多少鲜血之后，他被勒令调职。  
那之后他无所事事了三年，亲手粉碎了数不清多少少年的忍者梦。  
直到遇到她，直到遇到他们。

他不想春野樱的人生变为“在暗部之前”与“在暗部之后”，他不想痛苦缓慢侵蚀这个年轻姑娘的灵魂。

但他也知道，春野樱做了决定便从不回头。  
就像她决定追逐宇智波佐助，就像她又决定放弃宇智波佐助，就像她最后下定决心不顾其他人的目光与他，这个曾经的老师在一起。  
没人能阻止她，除了她自己。  
于是旗木卡卡西从那张印着她照片的申请表上抬起头，“你真的决定好了吗？”  
“是的。”他听见她的声音没有一丝犹豫。

“樱，”男人的声音很低，但也莫名地让人安心，“任务通知单上明确的写了这次任务的风险，可能出现的情况，对吗？”

女孩止住了哭泣，看着他点了点头。

“你们都是暗部的队员，应该知道如果出现任何伤亡，责任都要自负，对吗？”

春野樱似乎是想反驳，但她咬紧了下唇，继续点了点头。这次她的眼泪滴在了男人的裤子上，印出了几点深色的痕迹。

“你做了所有你能做到的支援工作和战后的紧急治疗，对吗？”

粉色的发色挡住了她的脸，她缓缓地“嗯”了一声，又伏在了他的大腿上。  
这个位置有些危险，男人明显地感受到了她温热的呼吸无意识地隔着长裤的布料挑逗着他的欲望。

“但是，我应该能……”女孩的声音渐渐低了下去，旗木卡卡西知道她想说什么。

“樱，治疗也需要时间，如果被敌人一击致命，你的医术再好也是无能为力。而且你的百豪只能用来恢复你自己的伤势，并且使用之后会缩减寿命，你知道的。”  
他抓起女孩搭在他腿上的双手，握紧。  
“所以，不要背负不必要的重担。”

他低沉的声音在她耳边徘徊了许久，春野樱睁大了眼睛注视着身前的男人。  
四战时与带土相遇，她对旗木卡卡西的过去有所耳闻。待兜兜转转了几年，两人交往后，他才稍稍让她窥探到他经历过的苦痛。  
当他说起他的曾经，他脸上总是挂着笑意。

他总是这样吗？在失去了几乎所有之后，他还是这样温柔而坚强。

在她年少无知到以为凭借一己之力就能手刃宇智波佐助时，旗木卡卡西赶来把她救下，弯起眼睛对她笑。  
“樱，你沉重的决心从此由我接手。”

于是从他胸口处抽回了自己的右手，春野樱的手指勾住男人面罩的边缘。  
她褪下他面罩的动作太轻也太慢了，细嫩的指尖与他脸颊的轻微磨蹭给他的皮肤徒增了一丝痒意。男人有些不耐，他握住了她仍挂在他将褪不褪地面罩上的手，一把把那块薄布拽了下来。  
即使这么多次与他肌肤相亲，春野樱看见他的脸仍然会有一瞬失神。  
他的那张脸总是能吸引很多注意，他心里清楚。可他看着她的反应还是自负地笑了，然后低头吻上了她的嘴唇。

春野樱的任务执行了两周，短短两周，他对她的思念几乎呈几何型增长。  
他当然担心她，在他递给她任务通知时，手指都在微微颤抖。那时他尝试着捕捉她的眼睛，可她不仅把面容藏在面具之下，更把感情掩在不知道的什么地方——她的瞳孔里不含任何情绪。  
是个合格的暗部，他默默想着，却有一瞬间的失落。  
面前的四人小队消失在了办公室里，奈良鹿丸在这时走过来靠在窗边，点了一根烟叼在嘴里。  
“分离焦虑？”他面向办公桌前年轻的六代目，聪明人最能把握的往往就是细节。  
旗木卡卡西没有回答他的问题，他只是淡淡地说：“办公室里禁烟。”之后默不作声地继续工作。

女孩在接吻时总是容易紧张。  
春野樱紧闭着双眼，手指攥紧了身前人的袖子。感受到她的紧张的男人松开了扣住她后脑的手，转而握住她的一双手腕，缓缓把她从地上拉起，坐在了自己的大腿上。  
她这时才发现，自己的双腿已然麻木，她不适地在男人腿上蹭了蹭，引来了对方的一声低吟。

“樱。”她感到他的唇在她的上面动了动，男人压低了嗓音在念她的名字。

小腿肌肉的酸麻丝毫没有影响到她身体其他部位的敏感程度，她敏锐地感到大腿间逐渐顶起的异物。她太清楚那是什么了，于是她不再扭动，而是用力撑起自己的双腿，把身体向着男人的方向送了送，腿心恰好抵在他的坚硬处。

她感到他的肌肉在她身下绷紧了，她暗自有些得意。

可旗木卡卡西没让她得意太久，他放开了女孩的嘴唇，居高临下地看着她靠在他胸前轻喘。两人离得越来越近，而春野樱周身的血味更重了，旗木卡卡西在面罩下皱了皱鼻子。

他不喜欢。  
他不喜欢这种味道，即使他与鲜血朝夕相处了快三十年。

于是他轻车熟路地解开她肩膀上的搭扣，暗部制服他熟悉得很，他知道怎么穿也知道怎么脱，更知道怎么脱得更快。白色的外搭从春野樱身上滑了下去，他把它踢远，仅留下黑色内衬紧紧地贴合着她身体的曲线。旗木卡卡西欣赏了一会眼前的光景，女孩的胸部随着她的呼吸微微起伏，他的目光向下，看着她胸前的两点在空气中微微颤抖。他盯得时间有些久了，春野樱害羞地别过了脸。  
但这给了男人进攻她光洁颈部的机会，他像猎手一样迅速地吻住了她脖子上的敏感肌肤，用牙齿轻轻啃噬。  
他的动作不重，但也绝对不轻，他怀里的女孩难耐地扬起了头。

“啊——”

旗木卡卡西的坏心眼体现在各个方面，春野樱漫无边际地想。  
他有技巧地嘲弄着身边所有人，并乐在其中。大和队长，凯老师，有时候是鸣人，甚至佐助也不能幸免于他恶趣味的玩笑。

但她是个例外。

旗木卡卡西从没作弄过她。

虽然带着颜色的笑话从没少过，但她能感觉到，她的老师在他们之间划了一条不能逾越的线。

直到她亲自踏出了越界的那一步，直到她亲手把那道边界涂得模模糊糊。

她回忆中的主角用手把她带回了现实，他刚刚还在她背上划圈的双手现在一只正覆上她的胸部，另一只手滑向了她的腿间。

“在想什么？”男人的低语间夹杂了几声喘息。春野樱摇了摇头，凌乱的长发扫到了他的鼻尖。

“那就好，”他说着就细细地吻上了她的耳廓，舌尖在沟壑中游动，“今晚什么都不要想，什么都不要担心。”  
他的拇指隔着她的制服长裤轻柔地划过她的阴蒂，让她的身体在夏夜的空气里禁不住战栗，她强忍着没有叫出声。  
不满于她咬紧了牙而忍回的呻吟，男人加大了手指的力度在她的敏感处画着圆圈。

“嗯——”

旗木卡卡西终于如愿以偿地在这一晚第二次听到她失控的声音。

春野樱觉得自己在发烧，她的欲望被身前的男人轻易地撩拨了起来，被欲火灼伤的大脑一片空白。她试图夹紧双腿之间的手，但隔着一层布料，她始终得不到彻底地满足，而在她胸前的手时而收紧时而用手指夹紧覆盖在尼龙面料下的乳头，粗粝的摩擦让她的乳尖不自觉地硬了，双重刺激之下让她更加贪婪，她想要更多，想要更舒服。  
于是她半张开自己的双眼，勉力把胯部微微抬起，想要褪下这条阻隔她得到快乐的裤子。可她刚解开拉链，旗木卡卡西便停下了手中所有的动作。  
她有些不解，迟疑着睁开了双眼，把双手搭在他的肩上。

“怎……怎么了？”

男人没有作声，扶着她的手肘把她往上抬了抬，另一只手拽住裤腰处，轻巧地把长裤扯了下去，那条裤子便带着内裤便松松垮垮地挂在春野樱的脚踝上。  
女孩红了脸，她没想到自己会以这个姿势完全暴露在男人的视线下，于是她坐回男人的腿上，低下头让长发遮住自己的脸。

“樱，”可她刚将自己掩藏好，就听见男人叫她的名字，“看着我。”

她茫然地抬起了头，透过凌乱的刘海看着旗木卡卡西。

他很耐心，扶着她的后腰保持着她的平衡，用空余的手抓起他身上那件衣服的下摆。

老男人不知羞耻地想勾引她，春野樱忍不住夹紧了双腿。他褪下衣服的速度极慢，就好像这是一场表演。春野樱直直地地看向旗木卡卡西一点点露出来身体，从人鱼线一路向上到他的腹肌。  
她感觉腿间更湿了，汁水甚至都蔓延到了他的裤子上。男人与猎犬一样灵敏的嗅觉早就捕捉到了她动情的信号，而他裤子上的印迹则是证据，人赃并获，他又一次得手了。  
于是他对她得意地笑了笑，终于彻底地脱下了那件衣服，把修长的躯体完全地展现在了她的面前。

春野樱不自觉地把手覆上男人的胸口。  
他的上身布着大大小小的伤痕，有些是因为伤势过重，有些则是因为没有得到恰当的治疗。再不斩一战他硬生生地替她挡下了一刀，她找到了这一处疤痕，用手指沿着那道凹陷描画着，从锁骨缓缓滑向他的肋侧。  
女孩的手指上满是常年握着武器而磨出的茧，在他皮肤上划出了难耐的痒意。他没有理会她的小动作，而是直截了当的用拇指不轻不重地按揉起她的阴蒂。  
她覆在他身上的手收紧了，指甲陷进了他的肌肉。感受到她的急切，旗木卡卡西再没有犹豫，他分出了食指在入口处轻抚了两下，就着湿滑的液体进入了她紧致的甬道。  
手指很凉，春野樱在他进入的一瞬间便绷紧了身体的肌肉。她觉得有什么要从喉咙深处突破而出，张开嘴却发不出声音。可那只手指并没有就此放过她，指节在男人的授意下向上勾起，用粗糙的指腹摩擦着她的敏感。  
她是真的受不住了，几次咽下去的呻吟冲破了她理智的桎梏，回荡在狭小的卧室里。  
“唔……你……你别……”  
可她的恋人是个固执的人，第二根手指在她的话还没讲完时就滑进了她的身体。  
“……你！”  
她的指控还没开始，那两根手指便一齐抽动起来，速度却慢得像在折磨她。  
男人的指尖每次经过她内里的敏感处都会加重磨蹭的力度，春野樱本来还在不满他给的不够，这时却因强烈的刺激，把头埋在男人的颈窝里舒服得轻哼。  
她的反应令旗木卡卡西很满意，可今晚他的坏心眼在作祟，他怀里的女孩无论与他做过多少次，仍旧害羞得要命。  
她总是要关灯，总是要把自己的身体掩藏在被单下，总是忍耐着，把呻吟声咽回肚子里。  
这么想着，他的两根手指突然抽插得又深又狠，拇指也紧紧地压在那娇柔的阴蒂上，他要彻底撕下她羞涩的外衣，让她今夜忘记其他所有，只与他共同沉沦。  
春野樱原本跪着的双腿徒然一软，她跌坐在男人腿上，那些折磨着她的手指没有了继续肆虐的空间，动作也逐渐轻缓了起来。她轻轻晃动着髋部，喉间发出欲求不满的抗议，她离顶峰只有一步之遥。  
女孩的极速的喘息就在他的耳边，旗木卡卡西轻笑了几声抽回了手，他的掌间湿了一大片。身下陡然一空，春野樱不悦地抬起了头，撅起嘴巴看着他，眼神委屈得像被抢了糖的孩子。  
于是男人在她翘起的唇上轻啄了一下，全当是补偿。这个动作倒是纯洁得很，可他下一秒便伸出舌尖，在她的面前吮了吮刚刚在她体内掀起浪潮的食指。  
春野樱看着他温热的舌头再忍不住吻他的冲动，她猛地衔住那双唇，几次辗转后就把舌尖探入对方的湿热的口腔中。她吻得急切，恨不得把自己所有浓烈的情感都倾入其中，顺着这个吻喂给身前的男人。  
两人的舌头相互抚慰、纠缠，还差一点他们就能近得不能再近，亲密得不能更亲密。  
旗木卡卡西趁着这个吻还没结束，就解开了自己的裤子。他勃发的性器在那一瞬间就弹了出来，不知何时渗出的清液仍挂在上面。他用手沾上她入口处的爱液，在阴茎上草草撸动了一下，按住女孩纤细的腰毫不迟疑地把自己送了进去。

沉浸在亲吻中的春野樱被突然的插入惊了一下，但足够湿润的通道轻易的容纳了膨胀的硬物，没有不适倒徒增快感。她猛地分开了两人黏在一起的唇，唾液顺着她仍分开的嘴角流到了下巴上，她的一声惊叫成了这场性事真正的发令枪。

旗木卡卡西连做爱都该死的游刃有余。  
他的每一次抽插都精准地研磨过春野樱的敏感点，她微微抬起臀部以躲避这强烈又微妙的感受。往常，他总是让着她的，她说不要便不要，说要快就快些，说要慢就慢下来。  
但今晚，一向宠爱她的男人并没有如她的愿慢下速度，或是任由她掌控两人之间的节奏。他扣住女孩的双腿，把她压在身下的小腿解放出来，环在他的腰际。  
这下她避无可避。  
男人的坚挺在这个姿势下送得更深了，几次抽动后女孩再也忍不住，随着他的动作不停地发出了羞人的声音。  
刚刚远去的顶点又近在咫尺，春野樱徒劳地想抓住些什么，来抵抗身下越来越难以承受的刺激。

终于她抱住了他，像溺水的人抱着一块浮木。可旗木卡卡西不想让她太早上岸，他拽着她，想让她一起陪他在欲海里沉沦。因此他松开扣住她大腿的双手，拽下她死死扒在他身上的手臂。  
失去了支撑的春野樱正不知所措，她呜咽一声而他的手从她的肘部一路滑到她的手腕，引起了皮肤一片战栗。他轻轻转动了一下手掌，两只手都与她十指相扣。  
“老……老师？”  
她在茫然的时候，还是习惯性地叫他老师。不是火影大人，不是前辈，不是旗木君，也不是卡卡西。  
这称呼一定触发了男人什么隐秘而不可告人的欲望，他突然加快了身下的动作，两人交合处的拍打声响得不像话。  
春野樱再没有能够依靠的支点，贯穿在她身体里的那根东西带来的欲望太满了，她迫切地想要寻求一个发泄的出口，于是她咬上了男人的脖子。  
旗木卡卡西没在意她造成的微小刺痛，他突然又换了花样，每一次深顶都会再向前抬起他的胯部，粗长的顶端就这样在她的内里横冲直撞。

她被这动作撞得七零八落，在这刻她忘了自己是个医忍，忘了自己是名暗部，也忘了身前的他是日理万机的火影，他们只是两个相互爱着的普通人。  
她放纵自己不再去想肩上的责任，不再去想木叶村，不再去想遍布在大陆上受苦受难的人类，只念着此时此刻与她交缠着的男人。

在他一记深顶之后，她在尖叫声中收获了久违的高潮。她不受控制地收紧下腹，原本环在男人腰间的双腿连带着白嫩的脚趾也不自觉地绷起。  
湿热的液体随着她的颤抖喷涌而出，弄脏了他刚换的裤子，但他没有在意，而是继续着自己的动作。  
刚刚高潮的甬道狠狠地夹住穿梭其中的阴茎，旗木卡卡西不由得闷哼一声。

“樱。”

他用鼻子蹭着她的鬓角，吐息热得烫人。

“樱，”他又叫了一声，声音里满是黏腻的欲望，他在与他失控的欲念搏斗，他还不想这么快认输，

“樱，樱……樱……”

胯下的动作一刻不停，在他的抽插起伏间他不住地念着她的名字，就像虔诚的信徒在念他的祷告词。她刚刚高潮过的身体仍旧敏感，男人呼吸和他低哑的嗓音打在她的耳膜上，她感觉她的腿间也随之颤抖了几下。

“唔……”

她已经完全不在意羞耻，也不在意耳边到底是谁的喘息，谁的呻吟，刚刚消解的欲望又在小腹处徘徊，积攒，只等着一个契机喷发而出。  
旗木卡卡西吮住她敏感的耳垂，用一只拇指按上她的阴蒂细细抚慰。  
因着男人突然的攻击，春野樱全身都在痉挛，她的第二次高潮袭来得很快，她扣紧了与他交握的双手，餍足地伏在他身上叹着气。  
他感觉到怀里的人已经完全地脱了力，于是旗木卡卡西用力耸动了几下，不再压制射精的冲动，终于放任自己的高潮随着她的一起降临。

他们一同喘息着，额头抵着额头，手指挽着手指，两具躯体都布着一层薄汗。他轻抚着她的背，享受了一会两人的放纵带来的令人眩晕的余韵，之后毫不迟疑地抱起了怀中的女孩，在身体还没转冷之前就走进了浴室。

春野樱不太记得那之后的细节，只后来记得两人倒在床上在被单下拥抱着彼此，仅仅过了两周，她却想念他想念得不像话。旗木卡卡西一边抚摸着她的脊背，一边忍不住絮絮叨叨，她开玩笑地说他这是年纪大了。  
后来，她把身体蜷缩起来埋进他的胸口，听着他平稳的心跳安然入睡。

半梦半醒间她听见他说———

终


End file.
